1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a lock structure for a steering wheel. The lock structure disables the turning of the wheel by tilting the wheel at a suitable angle to restrict the rotation axle of the wheel relative to the axle of the seat of the steering wheel to prevent the wheel from rotating smoothly. After turning, the wheel will be restrained from rotation by other peripheral devices such as the moving lever for the windshield wiper, the moving lever for the indicator lights etc., thus the steering wheel can be disabled. The present invention is especially related to a lock structure for a steering wheel which is integrally connected with the main body of the steering wheel. There is no need to place a lockset over the steering wheel when in use. Thus, the present invention is convenient to use, and the space for such a lockset can be saved.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional theft-proof devices, in addition to the theft-proofing function provided by door locks and power door locks of cars to prevent stealing of articles inside the vehicle, and randomly activating the circuits in the cars upon intrusion, they require theft-proof locks to avoid stealing of cars easily by being riven away after the door locks and power door locks are destroyed. Generally, during normal driving of a car, a suitable control on the steering wheel of the car is needed for accurate driving. If the steering wheel is locked to prevent it from smooth rotation, the car can not be steered well even when the car is running. This will cause difficulty in attempts to steal the car. Thus, there is a need for more powerful measures to prevent car theft.
There is a prior art lock structure with hoops put on the steering wheel of a car. It restrains other members to lock the steering wheel. However, such a lock structure for the steering wheel is extended across the steering wheel, and it is hooped over the steering wheel when in use, and is removed from the steering wheel when not in use. The lockset that is removed is placed at some other location in the car. It is more difficult and inconvenient to use and requires the complicated process of dismounting and mounting of such lockset. It is even inconvenient for the driver to use when a suitable space is required for such device after the device is dismounted from the steering wheel.
Thereby, the main object of the present invention is to provide a lock structure for a steering wheel which effects locking by turning/tilting the wheel, wherein, the wheel and the seat of the steering wheel are connected by a pivot axle to render the wheel to be able to turn to a suitable angle; and a locking component is provided on the seat of the steering wheel to fix the angular position of the wheel. The entire steering wheel can thus have the wheel thereof turned to a suitable angle to frictionally restrain rotation between the wheel and the dashboard or other peripheral devices of the steering wheel.
Another object of the lock structure for a steering wheel effecting locking by turning the wheel of the present invention is to directly render the wheel to turn to a suitable angle to get the effect of locking the steering wheel without the necessity of hooping an additional lockset over the steering wheel, thus increasing convenience in use, and saving space that would be required for placing such a lock set.
Another object of the lock structure for a steering wheel effecting locking by turning the wheel of the present invention is to provide a positioning pressing button set at the joint of the wheel and the seat of the steering wheel, in order that the wheel can be quickly turned back to the original driving state for the steering wheel when the locking function is removed.
The present invention will be more apparent after reading the detailed description of the preferred embodiments with reference to the accompanying drawings.